New life
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Draco looks forward to his new life


Insane House Challenge: Relationship – Ex-Partners

365 Prompts Challenge: Sexuality – Asexual

Word count: 809

* * *

Draco was ready to leave. Pansy, Blaise and Goyle were standing there to accompany him as long as his mentor was not there to pick him up.

"So, and you're really sure about this...thing? I mean...he's a _Weasley_ after all. And dragons are dangerous..."

Pansy was still not sure if she should like the idea that her best friend worked with dragons now. In Romania. Or that a Weasley was his mentor. She already missed him but Draco scoffed.

"I am well aware that he is a Weasley. But he's...different. He accepts my past and the fact that I won't sleep with him. Not like someone else."

He looked over at Blaise who just rolled with his eyes. They worked out just perfect but Blaise could not do without sex and Draco was asexual. It worked for a few weeks but then both broke up and continued to be friends and ex partners. Both were happy now but still, Blaise had to talk to the Weasley. Malfoy was not just a best friend anymore. They were connected by more than just friendship.

"Ah, there he is. Well, I'm sure it's him. Such ridiculous red hair is only a Weasley trait."

Goyle chuckled at her comment. But it was Charlie. He smirked when he saw Draco and hugged him. He was glad to have the dragon back.. The Weasley ruffled through the blond hair and smirked. He could see a soft blush covering his cheeks.

The female Slytherin was surprised. The dragon tamer was pretty fit and the scars definitely fit him. She was jealous that Malfoy had always such good-looking mentor.

"So, you...you're really the brother of the Weasle? Are you sure? I mean...the hair and freckles are obvious but...you're too beautiful."

Charlie had to laugh but Draco was not as amused as Weasley. Sure, he did not want to sleep with anyone...still, a relationship would be nice. But they had to get to known to each other first. And he did not even know if Weasley was still free or even into men.

"Kindly fuck off, Parkinson."

Blaise sighed and shook his head. She really needed a boyfriend. He looked at Charlie and he had to admit that he was really...nice. Nonetheless they had to talk.

"I have to talk to you. Alone."

As soon as Draco heard the word 'alone' he narrowed his eyes. Blaise would not dare to try anything, right...? But the dragon tamer just shrugged and followed him.

"You must be Blaise, right? What do you want to talk about?"

He knew that Blaise was Dracos ex boyfriend and the reason why they broke up but he did not care. Charlie would not let him go.

"I just want you to know that if you hurt him, we'll know. And we know many places to hide a body. You will not force him to anything. You will protect him in front of the dragons.."

The Weasley nodded and smiled. He was not sure if he should like it because that meant his dragon had real friends who cared about him or not because they were his friends.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him. And I will not let him go. I promise."

Charlie was serious about this friendship. He did not even care if his parents accepted the fact that Draco Malfoy worked with with him. But this was his life and he would do what he wanted to. He already did. They walked back and Charlie smiled again.

"Alright, we have to leave. It was nice to meet you and maybe you can visit us sometimes?"

Pansy smirked and nodded. Maybe there were other good-looking boys in Romania? After all, they all worked with dragons. She hugged him tightly and pressed a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Draco darling, take care...and we'll write! As much as possible! And don't let a dragon eat you!"

Malfoy smiled a little and sighed. This girl... she let go of him and pouted. Blaise also hugged him and ruffled through the blond hair.

"Take care. And listen to Weasley. He's older and he knows more about how to handle dragons.."

He was not sure if Blaise was referring to the dragons only. Goyle stood there, not really knowing what to do. But Draco knew. He hugged him, too. Greg was still there, after everything and he owed him a hug.

"This is goodbye then...?"

Malfoy looked at his friend and nodded.

"Yes. But you can also visit. This was not just for Pansy and Blaise. I want you to visit me as well."

Goyle smiled a little. He should hate Draco but he could not. They have been friends for too long.

"Take care, all of you. I'll be back for Christmas."

Draco saw them waving, Pansy definitely sobbing. He smiled and waved back before they apparated.


End file.
